fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Fear the Walking Dead has been confirmed for a third season by AMChttp://tvline.com/2016/04/15/fear-the-walking-dead-renewed-season-3-at-amc/ There are 16 episodes in Season 3; it started filming in 2016 and aired on June 4th 2017. Episodes Notable Deaths * Travis Manawa - in episode 2 "The New Frontier" Things We Know Fear3Actors-2.png|New cast members for season 3, from left to right: Daniel Sharman as Troy Otto, Lindsay Pulsipher as Charlene, Sam Underwood as Jake Otto, Hugo Armstrong as Vernon Trimbol, Dayton Callie as Jeremiah Otto and Emma Caulfield * Emma Caulfield will have a recurring role. * Daniel Sharman will be a series regular. * Karen Bethzabe will return as Elena Reyes Cast Main Guest Starring alphabetical order * Brenda Strong as Ilene Stowe (Ep 2) * Karen Bethzabe as Elena Reyes (Ep 2) * Lindsay Pulsipher as Charlene (Eps 1 & 2) * Michael William Freeman as Blake Sarno (Eps 1 & 2) * Ramses Jimenez as Hector Reyes (Ep 2) * Ross McCall as Steven (Ep 1) Other alphabetical order * Emma Caulfield as Someone Bad... * Jason Manuel Olazabal as Dante Esquivelfrom information included with AMC publicity photos, 04 May 2017 * Lisandra Tena as Lola Guerrero * Michael Greyeyes as Qaletqa Walkerfrom information included with AMC publicity photos, 11 May 2017 * Justin Rain as Crazy Gallery ;Season 3 promotional images and videos. Stills Season 3, Gallery of Behind the Scenes Images FTWD 308 RF 0327 1247-RT.JPG|Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar, Sam Underwood as Jake Otto, Michael Greyeyes as Qaletqa Walker, Justin Rain as Crazy Dog - Fear the Walking Dead _ Season 3, Episode 8 - Photo Credit: Richard Foreman, Jr/AMC FTWD 305 RF 0223 2227-RT.JPG|Danay Garcia as Luciana- Fear the Walking Dead _ Season 3, Episode 5 - Photo Credit: Richard Foreman, Jr/AMC FTWD 301 MD 0113 894-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0130 565-RT.jpg FTWD 302 MD 0118 464-RT.JPG FTWD 301 MD 0111 654-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 301 MD 0111 212-RT.JPG FTWD 301 MD 0110 591-RT.JPG FTWD 301 MD 0107 1169-RT.JPG FTWD 301 MD 0106 152-RT.JPG File:FTWD 301 MD 0109 958-RT.jpg|Sam Underwood as Jake Otto, Lindsay Pulsipher as Charlene - Fear the Walking Dead Season 3, Episode 1 - Photo: Michael Desmond/AMC File:FTWD 301 MD 0109 1175-RT.JPG|Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Clark - Fear the Walking Dead Season 3, Episode 1 - Photo: Michael Desmond/AMC File:FTWD 302 MD 0124 038-RT.jpg|Colman Domingo as Victor Strand, Karen Bethzabe as Elena - Fear the Walking Dead Season 3, Episode 2 - Photo: Michael Desmond/AMC File:FTWD RF 2388-RT.jpg|Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar - Fear the Walking Dead Season 3 - Photo: Richard Foreman, Jr/AMC Strand.jpg|Colman Domingo as Victor Strand - Fear the Walking Dead Season 3, Episode 2 - Photo: Michael Desmond/AMC Nick s3.jpg|Frank Dillane as Nick Clark, Danay Garcia as Luciana - Fear the Walking Dead Season 3, Episode 1 - Photo Credit: Michael Desmond/AMC 170228-ftwd-hp-lg.jpg|Kim Dickens as Madison Clark, Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa - Fear the Walking Dead Season 3, Episode 1 - Photo Credit: Michael Desmond/AMC Helicopter.jpg Nickmadison.jpg Nickgun.jpg Travissoildier.jpg Lucianainjured.jpg Stranddam.jpg Strandtrailer.jpg Travistrailer.jpg Madisontrailer.jpg Aliciatrailer.jpg Travisfear.jpg Ottofear.jpg Lucianafear.jpg Nickfear.jpg Russellotto.jpg Theborderfive.jpg Theborderfour.jpg Theborderthree.jpg Thebordertwo.jpg Theborder.jpg Seasonthree.jpg Alicialucianajake.jpg Alicialuciana.jpg Mrsotto.jpg Ottofamilytwo.jpg Promotional Photo, Elena & Strand.jpg Farmhouse.jpg Ottofamily.jpg Brokejawranchtwo.jpg Brokejawranchthree.jpg Brokejawranchfour.jpg Brokejawranch.jpg Video References fr:Saison 3 Category:Seasons